Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is a former dictator and ruler of Nazi Germany. After his suicide, he was damned to Hell. However, after Eugene Root's arrival in Hell, Hitler was able to escape Hell while seemingly having a changed attitude. Biography Corruption While on a date, his love interest insisted he show his art to an art gallery owner. Once Hitler did, his art was rejected. Soon after, communists invaded the cafe. Hitler then had an opportunity to kill them but chickened out at the last moment. His girlfriend then revealed she had been cheating on him. He then learned the last plum cake had been given to the Jewish man that had bumped into him earlier, despite Hitler ordering the cake first. At that moment, Hitler lost the goodness inside him and eventually began World War II. In Hell When Hitler first arrived in Hell, he was appointed custodian. During his time as a Hell custodian, he had the opportunity to freely roam Hell and saw many "things" in the process. Hitler greeted Eugene Root when he heard the latter wandering around Hell. After Eugene's hell was locked, Hitler offered Eugene refuge in his hell. After showing Eugene a piece of his hell, the projectors broke down once again. Hitler then sent Eugene back to his cell. In the holding room, Hitler stood up for Eugene after Tyler picked on him. Hitler was then beat down by Tyler and others for growing soft. Hitler then plead to Eugene for help, only for Eugene to beat him also when he noticed a camera watching. Days later, Mannering informed the inmates that one of them is causing the malfunctions as that individual doesn't belong in Hell. Hitler instantly realized it's Eugene and confronted him to stop. After Eugene planned to come clean, Hitler tripped a nearby inmate, knowing Eugene would help her up, showing an act of kindness, making Eugene get thrown into "the hole". Later, Hitler admitted he did that so Eugene would realize where he'd be thrown into if he told Mannering he didn't belong. Hitler was forcibly taken back to his Hell cell by Tyler as the latter wanted to see his hell. Hitler removed a key hidden in his rectum and opened his hell cell. There, Hitler lived through his hell once more and was mocked by Tyler after for starting World War II for petty reasons. Escape from Hell When they returned to the holding room, Hitler told Eugene of a backdoor and offered to help. After Eugene was called for a screening, Hitler asked for the hell inmates' help. When they refused, he intimidatingly reminded them that he's Hitler and they complied. Once he had them hold hands and sing Hallelujah, he snuck into Mannering's office and took Eugene down into the hole. Hitler and Eugene made it out of the prison. Once they reached the Styx, Hitler told Eugene to speak to Charon while he stayed behind. After Mannering killed Charon, Hitler knocked out Mannering from behind. Despite believing he doesn't deserve a second chance, he eventually follows Eugene back to Earth. As they were dropped off, Hitler quickly ran off and was then struck by a car. However, he stood back up and continued to run, callously knocking down a man with crutches as he flees. Eugene then realizes that he may have made a mistake by bringing Hitler back to the world of the living. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * Personality As a politician, Hitler was a ruthless dictator. However, after spending decades in Hell, Hitler began to grow soft, often sticking up for Eugene Root. Behind the scenes *Adolf Hitler is portrayed by Noah Taylor. **This is Noah's second stint as playing Hitler, the first time being in Max. References